UAR
The UAR assault rifle is a primary weapon available in PAYDAY 2. Overview The UAR has very high base accuracy as well as a very low base stability. Additionally, it has the fifth highest damage of all the assault rifles and with appropriate modifications can even surpass an unmodified AK.762. Modifying it with the A3 Tactical Foregrip and a sight gives the UAR a substantial stability increase, which, when coupled with the Long Barrel attachment, can make it a highly effective weapon at long ranges. While the UAR has a lower total ammo than similar assault rifles, such as the JP36 and Ak 5, players may find it more effective due to the superior damage and accuracy. It should be noted, however, that the UAR has extremely poor accuracy when firing on the move from the hip. As such, it may be better suited to defensive scenarios. Summary Pros: * Respectable damage output * Average ammo reserve * High rate of fire * Good base accuracy Cons: * Poor base stability. It does become more tolerable after modifications, however. * Only 1 concealment increasing mod, which barely adds any. * Somewhat view-obstructing because of the way the weapon is held in first person. This is made worse by mounting large optics like the Acough Optic Scope and Milspec Scope. * Limited customization options. Most of it is geared towards turning the weapon into a combat-oriented weapon. Builds All-Round Assault Rifle With the introduction of the The Butcher Mod Pack 2, the UAR can now be modified to have 40+ damage, maximum accuracy, and maximum stability. It is one of two assault rifles that can reach these stats without the ownership of paid DLC. *Long Barrel ( , , ) *Stubby Compensator / The Tank Compensator ( , / , ) *A3 Tactical Foregrip ( , ) *LED Combo ( ) *Raptor Polymer Body ( , , ) *Sight of choice ( ) Available modifications Barrel= |-|Barrel Ext= |-|Custom= |-|Extra= |-|Gadget= |-|Lower Receiver= |-|Sight= |drop = 9 |name = Military Red Dot Sight |image = Military Red Dot (Lootbag DLC).png |slot = Sight |price = 43,000 |stability = 3 |concealment = -3 }} Trivia *The UAR is based on the TPD USA AXR-2, an American licensed copy of the Steyr Mannlicher AUG A2, as evident by the use of a Magpul PMAG (a true AUG can only use proprietary Steyr magazines) and the lack of a bolt release. The in-game weapon was modified to allow for fully-automatic firing, as the AXR is a civilian rifle, and is designed for semi-automatic operation only. Before update #65, the UAR uses Tactical Mags by default, it now uses standard-issue Steyr polymer magazines instead. **Modified, it resembles an AUG A3 if fitted with an A3 Tactical Foregrip, lacking only the bolt release above the magwell. When fitted with the Raptor Polymer Body from The Butcher Mod Pack 2 it closely impersonates a Thales EF88/F90, again lacking the proper rifle's bolt release. ***It is rather weird how the A3 Tactical Foregrip increases the UAR's damage per shot, as it only provides a rail cover over the very same barrel. The same can be said for other foregrip mods for many other guns in Payday 2. **Unlike the UAR, the real-life AUG does not possess a selective-fire switch, having a "progressive trigger" design instead which determines the weapon's operating mode via different pullings of the trigger (pulling the trigger half-way produces semi-automatic firing, and all the way back produces fully-automatic operation). *The UAR lacks the standard foldable foregrip of the AUG A2, having a TROY Modular Vertical Grip in its place instead. *"UAR" stands for "Universal Army Rifle", which is the English translation of AUG (Armee Universal Gewehr). Under certain circumstances, this means that the weapon in a way retained its real name when implemented into the game. *Without optical attachments, the UAR is provided with a rail-mounted pistol-style ironsights system akin to the Marksman Sight on the Crosskill pistol. Such a configuration for the Steyr AUG exists in reality, but is quite rare and is not compatible with newer A2 models. **The Kobus 90 and the IZHMA 12G also shares the same default sights configuration. *Equipping a Short Barrel and A3 Tactical Foregrip causes the barrel to be hidden inside the hand guard. If you equip a the Low Profile Suppressor or Medium Suppressor it will give the appearance of a stealth barrel while The Bigger The Better Suppressor will clip through the attachment. * A developer oversight is on the third-person reloading and holding animations: The weapon is held by the barrel, and the player "reloads" with the grip held by the left hand. * Along with the Clarion, the Raven, and the Queen's Wrath, the UAR is one of the few weapons in PAYDAY 2 with a bullpup configuration. * When sprinting with an active flashlight on this weapon, the flashlight beam will glitch and not correlate with the position of the actual flashlight. Gallery UAR-preview.jpg|A preview of the UAR. UAR-pimped.jpg|UAR with 4 mods equipped. (Long Barrel, Fire Breather Nozzle, Tactical Laser Module and Milspec Scope) 2014-01-04_00008.jpg|A fully modded UAR. (Long Barrel, The Bigger The Better Suppressor, A3 Tactical Foregrip, Assault Light and See More Sight) Stealth UAR.png|Custom UAR (Short Barrel, Medium Suppressor, A3 Tactical Foregrip, and Combat Sight) UAR-RaptorPolymerBody.jpg|UAR with 5 mods equipped. (Long Barrel, Fire Breather Nozzle, Military Laser Module, Combat Sight, and Raptor Polymer Body) Category:Assault Rifles Category:Primary weapons (Payday 2)